The Misadventures Of Donny And Carl
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Spin off to Johto Rangers. Find out what Donny and Carl get up to when we dont see them. You DONT need to have read Poke Rangers first. New chapter! Mary Sue haters rejoice!
1. Getting A Job

A/N: Here it is, the first chapter of Donny and Carls excuse for a story! You don't have to have read Poke Rangers to understand this, although it would help, and you should certainly understand the concept of it, so I'll tell you. Power Rangers in the pokemon world. Some chapters will have references to chapters in my Poke Rangers fic(s). Those chapters are set at the same time as those chapters. Today, Carl tries to get a job at Golden Youths!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Pokemon, or the mentioned once Loony Tunes. I do sort of own Donny and Carl, but because I haven't copyrighted them I still don't technically. But that doesn't mean you can use them.

Chapter 1; Getting a job(Goldenrod 2106)

"Hey Donny, do you have $50 I could - er - borrow?"

"What! No way have I got $50!"

"Oh, ok."

5 minutes later…

"Hey Donny, do you have $50 I could borrow?"

"No! Why do you need $50?"

It was a Saturday. Donny and Carl were bored, and couldn't think of something to do. They would go to the youth club, but everyone who went there sucked. So the pair had spent the day at Donny's house watching 150 year old re-runs of Loony Tunes.

"Because I want to get something," Carl answered.

"What do you wanna get?" Donny asked curiously. Carl sat thinking for a minute before he answered.

"I forget," he said simply, and Donny sighed.

"Why don't you ask your parents?" he asked.

"I did," Carl answered. Cue flashback.

"_Hey Mom, can I have some money?" Carl asked his mother, who was busy making dinner for that night._

"_No," she answered simply, and Carl turned halfway to walk off before stopping and turning back._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because whenever you get your hands on money, you blow it on something that you'll use for half an hour before deciding that it "sucks". Like you did with your Magikarp."_

"_Yeah, but that did suck. It just sat there flopping about like a - something that just sits there and flops. And the guy said it was about to evolve."_

"_So did you try to raise its experience, before you - tossed it in the garbage?"_

"_No way! I'm a lazy jerk!"_

"_So you can hardly expect it to evolve. You're not gonna any money. End of story," Carls Mom finished, so he stormed off._

_10 minutes later…_

"_Hey Dad, can I have some money?" Carl asked, this time to his father._

"_What did your Mother say?" he asked, not putting down his newspaper._

"_She said ask you," he lied._

"_I said no!" Carls Mom yelled, obviously having heard the conversation._

"_She's lying," Carl whispered, but this time his Dad saw through the lies._

"_Now son, if you need some money, then its high time you start earning it yourself. You're - how old are you?"_

"_How the hell should I know!" Carl yelled, surprised at his fathers though that he should know - anything._

"_Honey, how old is Carl?" Carls Dad called._

"_17!" Carls Mom called back._

"_Right. You're 17 years old, why don't you get a job?"_

End flashback.

"So why don't you get a job?" Donny asked, watching the Coyote getting blown up, which caused him to guffaw stupidly.

"Because I'm a lazy slob! Just like the flashback said!" Carl yelled, thinking that everyone in the world must be insane except him.

"Yeah, but if you really want that - whatever, isn't it worth it?" Donny asked, and Carl shrugged.

"Maybe. All right! Quit nagging me! Lets go get me a job!" he yelled, so they turned off the TV and left.

First they tried the radio station, even though they had no vacancies.

"However, if you like, you can be the janitors assistant. He's been asking after one, but nobody really pays any attention to him, he's extremely senile," the secretary told them.

"Why don't you just retire him?" Donny asked.

"Because we cant, he's only 48," she said, and a man who was most likely the janitor jumped out of the shadows, holding a mop like a weapon.

"I hear that!" he said quickly, and everyone jumped in fright.

"Oh! H-hi Bill!" the secretary said nervously, but Bill just squinted at her.

"Don't "H-hi Bill" me! I heard you saying that you want me retired! Everyone wants me retired! It's all because I saw the robo-Mr. Mime, isn't it! Well, just because I know the truth! Just because I know that the Pokemon League is just a cover up for a pokemon-cyborg invasion!" Bill yelled, then started cackling, and twirled his broom around above his head, making the secretary and everyone else in the vicinity to back off slowly. By this time Donny and Carl were long gone.

"They weren't even gonna let me be janitor! Which is a sucky job anyway. But instead they wanted me to be the crazy janitors _assistant_!" Carl said in a mock imitation of the secretary's voice.

"Ha-ha! Yeah. So, where to next?" Donny asked.

"Lets see…" Carl said checking a list he had made of jobs he'd like, in order of preference. Of course, never having fully known the meaning of any word with more than five letters, he had called it his "List of crappy jobs I'll do 'coz I hafta".

"The Department store," he said, referring to huge one from the Johto games.

"What! Why'd you wanna work in a sucky place like that!" Donny asked in disbelief.

"Employee discount. Then I probably wont even need the full $50, so I'll be able to get it quicker. And its a lot easier to use than five-finger discount," Carl answered, and Donny chuckled in agreement.

"I'm not sorry, but no!" the store manager said, shaking his head firmly.

"Why the hell not?" Donny asked, sticking up for his best friend.

"Because its store policy not to employ someone who was caught with 500 pounds of lard in their pants," he answered, and the duo walked away with their heads hung low.

Carl realised something twenty minutes later when he and Donny were taking an Ice Cream break.

"You know what? I bet he made that store policy up!" he said triumphantly.

"Well, what are you gonna do, people suck like that. That's the main reason I'm glad I'm not a people. Where next?" Donny asked, taking a final lick before putting the cone on a passing 5 year olds head.

"Hey!" the small boy said in an annoyed voice, as he stopped and removed the cone from his head, and looked accusingly at Donny.

"Don't look at me! It was that fat ugly bald lady over there!" Donny said defensively, pointing in a random direction.

"Hey! There's still some Ice Cream in here!" the bespectacled child said happily as he looked in the cone, causing Donny to tackle him to the ground for it.

As the day wore on, Carls list dwindled ever shorter, with the most exciting thing that happened being an explosion coming from the Azalea forest(the same one caused by Donny and Carls soon to be heroes, the Poke Rangers(man, am I good with references or what?)). Finally, there was only one place left on the list.

"Ok, so I couldn't get a job taste-testing Rapidash manure, so all that leaves is - the youth club!" Carl screamed in fear as he checked his list, and the pair turned to look north, directly at Golden Youths, which strangely had lightening crackling all around it, and was thunder booming in the air, making one feel highly apprehensive of the place.

Behind Golden Youths…

"Whoa! Take it easy, guys!" a young trainer said to her large group of Pikachu, who were firing bolts of lightning into the sky, which came back down to the ground shortly, nearly hitting the poor girl.

Back with Donny and Carl…

The pair had approached the window of Golden Youths, and miraculously saw a "Help Wanted" sign in the window. Donny gave an odd laugh(similar to Skull from Power Rangers laugh), but Carl just looked at the sign in a confused way.

"Hey Donny, what does that sign say?"

Shortly, inside Golden Youths…

"So, you'd like a job?" the owner, Whitney asked.

"Yes please, ma'am," Carl said, which was unnervingly polite for him.

"Ok, then I just need to ask you a few questions. Name?" Whitney asked.

"What about my name?" Carl asked stupidly.

"What is your name?" Whitney said in an explaining-the-obvious voice.

"Carl. Just Carl," he said proudly.

"O-k then…how old are you?"

"Wait! Hold on, I'll remember! 17!" he answered eventually.

"And do you get on with people very well?"

"Nope, I hate every living thing except my pokemon, my best friend Donny here, and my me," Carl said shamelessly.

"So why do you want this job?"

"Because I need the money. Oh! I just remembered what for! I wanna get an inflatable rocket chair!" he said excitedly.

"He wants a what!" Whitney asked Donny in a whisper.

"An inflatable rocket chair. But I don't think they've been invented yet," Donny said in an embarrassed voice.

"Right. Well, lets just have a test-run. Why don't you try serving that girl over there?" Whitney asked, indicating a girl waiting by the counter.

"How much do I get paid for doing that?" Carl asked.

"Nothing, this is just to see how you handle things," Whitney explained.

"What! What a rip-off!" Carl yelled, whilst stomping over to the bar.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Carl asked rudely.

Um. I'd like a lemonade, please," the girl said, slightly nervously.

"Yeah, well I want an inflatable hover chair, but I've gotta work for it!" Carl said angrily.

"I-I have the money," the girl said, showing him.

"So?"

"So isn't it your job to get me the drink?" the girl asked, getting more nervous.

"No," Carl said simply.

"So why are you behind the counter?"

"Because I'm trying to get a job. Duh!" Carl said right up in the girl's face, which caused her to back off slowly until she had left the building.

"Great. Look, I'm sorry, but I just don't think you're what we're looking for," Whitney told Carl.

"Why not?"

"Because you hate people, you just scared a customer off, so I can only assume you'd do it again. And I'm willing to bet you don't know how to pour a drink."

"What does pouring a drink have to do with selling drinks in a youth club?" Carl asked.

"Look, the fact is, that you're not hired. I'm sorry," Whitney lied.

"No your not, if you were sorry, that means you would have wanted him to get the job, but if you wanted him to get the job, you would've given it to him," Donny said, almost saying something intellectual. Whitney and Carl just stared for a minute.

"What!" Whitney asked eventually.

"I forget," Donny answered.

"What about you, are you interested?" Whitney asked Donny.

"Not really, I'm not the one who wants an inflatable hover chair," Donny told her.

"But you'd have a whole ton of cash! That way, next time you want to get something, you would already have the money!" Whitney told him, and Donny had to think for a moment to understand what she had said.

"Hey, yeah! Ok, gimme the questions!" Donny said.

"Name?"

"Donny something."

"Age?"

"1, 12, 1782, 3…16 and ½!"

"Do you get on with people very well?"

"Better than he does!" Donny answered, indicating Carl, who was having a heated argument with the pinball machine for walking into him.

"And why do you want the job?"

"Because you told me to want it."

"Right. Ok then, lets just see how you handle a customer," Whitney said, and Donny went behind the bar to serve another awaiting customer.

He did a lot better than Carl. He didn't scare the boy off, and he managed to give the boy the drink. He was completely silent though, although this proved to a plus point for him, and he slammed the drink down on the counter, spilling half of it. Also, the boy asked for crisps, which e completely crushed inside the packet.

"Gee, thanks," the boy said sarcastically as he walked off.

"You're (not) welcome!" Donny said, coughing the part in the brackets.

"Well. That could have gone a bit better, but that's something we could work on. Plus, seeing as you two are my only choices, you're hired," Whitney told the pair.

"Cool," Donny said, in a bad attempt at being cool.

"Hey, Donny?" Carl asked.

"Yeah?" Donny asked, but he had to wait a moment for an answer.

"Do you have $50 I could borrow?"

A/N: Well, what do you think? That actually turned out longer than I expected. So do I write good humour? My other humour fics have been successful, but how's this? All ideas are accepted, even if some are not used. And they don't have to be in an episode, remember. Unlike in Poke Rangers, I wont be giving away chapter titles, because I cant of them as well. So, until next time, see ya!


	2. Tired And Confused

A/N: I really should have updated before now, but I've got a day off school, so I'll put it to good use.

Chapter 2; Tired And Confused(The Power Of Music)

Donny and Carl were stood on opposite sides of Golden Youths' bar, talking about the rumours of a group calling themselves the "Poke Rangers".

"So these guys were seen in the forest fighting these weird things, and they were all dressed in different coloured suits," Donny said, looking down at the newspaper in his hand.

"Something about them just don't seem right to me. I mean, what self respecting person parades around in a pink or green or any colour costume like that, and expects to get taken seriously as a fighter, or law enforcer, or whatever?" Carl asked rhetorically, but Donny couldn't say anything anyway, as a girl was approaching the counter.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, what?" Donny asked, irritated at having his conversation interrupted.

"Um - I wanted to get some colas?" she said timidly, but Donny just turned back to Carl.

"Yeah, well I'm busy, so SCRAM!" he shouted, and the girl and her friends jumped, but Whitney chose that moment to appear.

"Donny, if you want to keep your job, you've got to be polite, and give the customer what they ask for!" she said.

"Yes, Miss Mable," Donny said, not paying attention.

"And don't call me miss Mable, I told you, its Whitney!" she said as Donny poured the drinks. The girl took them and she, Whitney and her friends walked off.

"Hey, I gotta go take a whiz, I'll be back in a minute," Carl said shortly, and left. As he entered the bathroom, he saw three beams of light(a red, a green, and a blue) fly up.

"Huh," he said, and used the toilet.

"Hey, what's up?" Donny asked when Carl returned, as he had an odd look on his face.

"I dunno. I think the lights in there need changing or something," Carl said obliviously.

"Yeah, well my shifts over, so lets get outta here already!" Donny said, attempting to leap over the bar, but not managing to bring his leg over fully.

As they walked to the park, they heard some fighting not far off, so they decided to check it out(for entertainment purposes).

"Hey, look! They must be the Poke Rangers!" Donny said crouching behind a bush, watching the Poke Rangers, against a bunch of freaky creatures.

One of them came around the corner and spotted them, but before it could attack, the Red Ranger attacked it, without noticing Donny and Carl. They continued to watch from their hidden position in awe, as they saw the Rangers blast one of the monsters into chunks, and then an amazing battle in gigantic robots.

"That was so cool! Those guys are incredible!" Donny said.

"They're awesome," Carl agreed.

"They don't suck!" Donny said. That night, Donny and Carl both went to bed thinking about what they'd seen earlier, and had a collective dream about them.

Dream Sequence(A/N: I'm not gonna bother with italics, its gonna be way too long)

Donny and Carl were walking around somewhere they didn't recognise(mainly because there was extremely thick fog) when they saw the Poke Rangers fly towards them and land at their feet.

"Ah! Rangers! Are you ok?" Donny asked, actually caring about someone for a change.

"No. We need help! _Your_ help!" the Red Ranger said to them.

"What! But what can we do! We're just normal people!" Carl said.

"Yes, you are now, but we can change that. We need you to become Poke Rangers!" the Blue Ranger said.

"What! But how?" Donny asked, and the Pink Ranger teleported a box to her hands.

"Take these. They're Poke Morphers. They'll allow you to become Poke Rangers to fight against the baddies!" she said, opening the box, and Donny and Carl reluctantly took one.

"Now go find them!" the Yellow Ranger said, before she and the other Rangers fainted.

"Lets go!" Donny said, and he and Carl started running in different directions, until Donny realised he was going the wrong way and turning.

Eventually they found themselves in Goldenrod city, where everything looked normal except for the mist.

"Now what?" Carl asked, and he was answered by missiles blowing up Golden Youths(Donny's source of income for fun), the Game Corner(where they blew Donny's income), and each of their houses, but missing the department store(best known for its clothes and general girlishness).

"NO!" Carl cried, and from behind he and Donny heard laughing. They span round and shrieked like little girls when they saw the Sudowoodo monster they'd seen earlier with more of the purple things.

"This is what the Poke Rangers send to face me when they are in trouble! Two pathetic, measly teenagers!" it laughed, and the purple things joined in.

"Lets show this clown who he's messing with! Ready?" Donny asked, much braver than he felt.

"Ready!" Carl replied, and the duo raised their new morphers.

"Morph, I choose you!"

Carl's morpher snored loudly and his body glowed a dark green mixed with extremely pale yellow. When the glowing stopped, he was in a suit that resembled the Poke Rangers, only in the same dark green and pale yellow, and with a sleeping Snorlax symbol.

"Tired Snorlax power!" he yawned in a sleepy stance.

Donny's morpher gave him a headache as it enveloped him in a darker yellow glow. He was revealed in a yellow suit, darker than the original yellow ranger, with a Psyduck's head, with its hands on its head.

"Ow! Confused Psyduck power!" he cried, putting his hands on his head in pain.

"Amazing!" Carl yawned, as he looked down at himself, and then at Donny.

"Whatever! Lets just beat these guys so I can get a headache cure!" Donny moaned.

"Impossible! Two more Poke Rangers! No matter! You'll still get beaten just as easily.

"Oh yeah! Lets show 'em our weapons!" Donny yelled.

"Power Yawner!" Carl yawned, and a gun shaped object appeared in his hands.

"Head Scramble-OW!" Donny cried, clutching his head again.

"Attack!" the monster yelled, and his troops rushed forwards. Donny and Carl had a miraculously easy fight though, as they only had to fire their weapons once, before they were all either asleep or writhing in agony.

This is easy!" Carl yawned.

"Well I wont be so easy!" the monster yelled, and it jumped forward. Donny and Carl both sidestepped, but the wrong way, and they bumped into each other and fell over. Fortunately, the monster then jumped over them and landed far behind them.

"Lets put 'em together!" Donny yelled, and they connected their weapons in the same way as the Ninja Storm Rangers connected theirs.

"Pok-annoyer!" Carl yawned.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Donny yelled, and a gigantic hand came out of the weapon, and started poking the monster.

"Hey! Quit it! Come on, stop it!" he cried, and it did, and he sighed, just before the hand exploded.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Donny said, rubbing his hands together and walking off, just as an Ice Beam hit the remains of the monster, and they grew back into it, only mega-sized, and Carl started choking up and ran to get Donny.

"Nya nya nya! Ibuchee buchoo buchee buchayaya!" he managed to splutter, pointing rapidly with both his hands at the monster.

"What is it? What's up? Spit it out, already!" Donny said in an irritated voice, and Carl span his head around.

"Oh. Crap," he said simply, and they heard their morphers beeping.

"Hello, this is Donny Demarco, who I am speaking with?" Donny asked, unusually politely.

"It's the Green Ranger! The monster grew right?" the Green Ranger asked.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Carl asked, panicking.

"You need to summon your Zords!" the Green Ranger said.

"Our what?" Donny asked.

"Remember the big giant robots? Them," the Green Ranger said.

"Right," Donny said, stopping the communication.

"Hey, why do we know the word "Zords", but we don't know who the Rangers are?" Carl asked.

"Dreams don't have to make sense, right Donny?" Donny asked.

"Right, Donny," another Donny agreed. Carl rubbed his eyes, and the other Donny was gone.

"We need the Poke Zords!" Donny called out, and a huge robotic Snorlax fell from the sky, and a Psyduck fell on it.

"Come on!" Donny yelled, jumping into his Zord.

"Right behind you!" Carl yawned, jumping into his own.

"Now what?" Donny asked, and he heard the Pink Ranger over his communicator.

"Now press some buttons and attack!" she yelled, explaining the obvious.

"Oh, right. Uh…this one!" Donny said, pressing a button that released a Tail Whip that seemingly did nothing.

"Never mind! My turn!" Carl cried, pushing one of his own, and used Block.

"Hahaha! Is that all! All you did is stop yourselves from escaping!" the monster laughed, and he was right; huge boulders now surrounded the three of them forming a cage with very little light.

"Now, try a Rock Throw on for size!" the monster yelled, but the ceiling collapsed onto him, crushing him and stopping him from attacking.

"That was lucky," Carl yawned, pressing another button at random, and his Zord used Body Slam.

"Lets finish this!" Donny cried, and managed to use a Hydro Pump on the rocks, which melted(?) into mud, leaving nothing but a puddle.

"I think we did it!" Donny cried. "Ok, lets go Carl," he added, and leapt out of his Zord, waiting for his partner.

"Carl?" Donny asked over his communicator, and he was met with snores. From behind he could hear cheering and running, and he turned to see most of the town running towards him and cheering.

"You did it, guys!" Whitney screamed.

"Wait to go! You guys are better than the rest of us put together!" the Yellow Ranger yelled, as Donny was lifted into the air.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty great!" Donny exclaimed with joy, and the crowd starting chanting.

"Donny and Carl! Donny and Carl! You guys rule! We guys suck!" they yelled, not making sense, until everything blurred.

End dream sequence.

"Hmm. "You guys rule. We guys suck," Donny mumbled, before properly waking up.

"Huh? What! No! It can't have been a dream! It can't!" he cried, and received a sharp pain in the head.

Meanwhile, Carl was still asleep, and spent the rest of the day in bed.

A/N: That wasn't nearly as funny as I hoped it would be…but never mind, I think it was fairly cool. And the next chapter should be much funnier. Never mind. See ya!


	3. I didn't do it!

A/N: I do appreciate reviews, you know… This chapter would probably make more sense if you watched Dick n Dom in da Bungalow.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Dick n Dom in da Bungalow, and I do not own anything with the name Dick n Dom in da Bungalow attached to it in any way. Same goes for the FIFA world cup.

Chapter 3; I didn't do it!

Donny, Carl and a few other residents of Goldenrod were in the local police station, waiting to be interrogated. Just as an Officer Jenny came through the door, the theme song to "Harry Batt's interrogation game" from "Dick n Dom in da Bungalow" started.

"_I've got ya banged for rights, and you're coming down the station!_

_I'll have me self a cuppa, then I'll start interrogation!_

_If I did nay spot ya secret word, in the interview!_

_I'll have to drop the charges, give ya points, and let ya go! Away!"_ (I apologize if those lyrics are wrong, I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere on the internet!)

"Ok then… Carl just Carl, could you come in please?" Officer Jenny asked, and Carl entered and sat down at a desk next to some guy in a suit, who he guessed was his attorney(who resembled Dick from "Dick n Dom in da Bungalow"), opposite Harry Batt himself, and the Officer Jenny.

"Oy you, clear off, I need to talk to my client!" the attorney said, and Harry Batt was about to retaliate when Officer Jenny stopped him, and they left.

"Right. In a minute, he's gonna come back in here, and try to find out the secret word I'm about to show you, here's the word," the attorney said, opening an envelope and taking out a piece of paper with the word "Muffin" written on it.

"What?" Carl asked, looking at his attorney like he was mental(which he probably was).

"Sorry. I forgot this was real. Right, just make sure that you don't admit that you did it, just lie, lie, and lie again," the attorney told him.

"But I didn't do it, I don't have to lie! I don't even know what "it" is! Why am I here! How and when did I get here!" Carl asked, in a voice that clearly showed his confusion and irritation.

"That's for me to know, for me to know," the attorney said, as Harry Batt and Officer Jenny came back in.

"Right. This interview starts now," Harry Batt said, pressing a button on the tape recorder.

"I didn't do it," Carl said automatically.

"No-ones accusing you of-" Officer Jenny tried to say kindly, but Batt interrupted her.

"Shut it, you! Now, sure you didn't do it son, sure you didn't. Why don't you just start from the top? Eh?" Batt asked.

"Where's the top?" Carl asked.

"All right, don't play dumb, we know you did it, so why don't you just admit it?" Batt asked angrily.

"DID WHAT!" Carl asked.

"Nothing, he just made it up, we know you didn't do it, so just tell us what you know," Jenny asked kindly.

"Hey, I'm in charge of this investigation!" Batt shouted at her.

"Oh wait, I get it. You two are playing Good Cop, Bad Cop, right?" Carl asked, catching on at last. Batt turned to look at him.

"That's right. And I'm the Good Cop," he said, causing Carl to look at the camera with his eyebrow raised.

"Right. I'm gonna go get your partner in crime," Batt said, and he returned moments later followed by Donny.

"I didn't do it," Donny said automatically once he had sat down.

"Nobody - except him - is saying you did," Jenny said, indicating Batt angrily. "Just tell us what you know about the kidnapping at the radio station."

"Oh sure, tell him its kidnapping, don't let me know ANYTHING!" Carl said under his breath angrily.

"Well. I remember it like it was yesterday…" Donny said reminiscently.

"Um…it happened today," Jenny pointed out.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, it all started when Carl here tried to get a job at the radio station. We were told that the only job they had going was assistant to the crazy janitor," Donny said.

"Oh, great. I sense a flashback coming…" Batt said in a bored voice.

_First they tried the radio station, even though they had no vacancies._

"_However, if you like, you can be the janitors assistant. He's been asking after one, but nobody really pays any attention to him, he's extremely senile," the secretary told them._

"_Why don't you just retire him?" Donny asked._

"_Because we cant, he's only 48," she said, and a man who was most likely the janitor jumped out of the shadows, holding a mop like a weapon._

"_I hear that!" he said quickly, and everyone jumped in fright._

"_Oh! H-hi Bill!" the secretary said nervously, but Bill just squinted at her._

"_Don't "H-hi Bill" me! I heard you saying that you want me retired! Everyone wants me retired! It's all because I saw the robo-Mr. Mime, isn't it! Well, just because I know the truth! Just because I know that the Pokemon League is just a cover up for a pokemon-cyborg invasion!" Bill yelled, then started cackling, and twirled his broom around above his head, making the secretary and everyone else in the vicinity to back off slowly. By this time Donny and Carl were long gone._

"So I think it was the crazy janitor, he probably wanted to do it," Donny told them.

"Sir, we've had reports indicating that the janitor left the radio station at 5:35, just after the note saying "It was me, Bill the janitor" was found, carrying a very heavy bin that was screaming "Help, its me, the boss, the crazy janitor Bill has kidnapped me to use me as bait to draw out the imaginary robo-Mr. Mime, please, please help me,"," Jenny said, wide-eyed.

"Really. This could be a pretty good lead. I want you to follow it up, officer," Batt said.

"Right," Jenny said, and she left.

"And you two, wait outside," Batt said, telling Donny and Carl to leave. Moments later, Whitney entered.

"I didn't do it," she said instinctively.

"Yes, we've got evidence that more or less proves that point. Why are you still here?" Batt asked the attorney, who was carving something from wood.

"All of these clients need me…and I need the money. I get paid by the hour," he said cheekily.

"Right. Well, I just want you to tell me how you know Donny and Carl," Batt said.

"How could I forget. It happened like it was yesterday…" Whitney said.

"Oh not another one!"

"No, it's too long, it'll be longer than this entire interview so far. I'll just say that Carl wanted a job, but he was too stupid and mean, so I hired his slightly less stupid and slightly less mean. Carl believes that inflatable hover chairs are real!" Whitney said.

"Right. Well that beats a flashback. Sling your hook," Batt said, and Whitney left, who was replaced moments later by Bill the crazy janitor.

"Before you say anything, don't, because I know what you're going to say," he said as he sat down.

"Do ya now?" Batt asked.

"Yep. You're gonna say that I kidnapped the boss to draw out the robo-Mr. Mime, because it's working with the Pokemon League to take over the world in a massive pokemon-cyborg world takeover! Well your wrong, see! I'm not planning the takeover! It's the robo-Mr. Mime and the pokemon league, and I kidnapped the boss as a sacrifice! I did it! What was the question!" bill asked in a raving voice.

"So you admit that you kidnapped the boss?" Batt asked.

"That's right. What are you gonna do about it!" Bill asked. For the next twenty minutes Batt proceeded to do horrible nasty painful things to Bill in ways you cant imagine with really cool special effects using only the tape recorder, a toothbrush, and the FIFA world cup, with the help of the attorney, who jumped sides when he realised he was going to lose.

"That's what! Officer Jenny, take this slime ball and dump him in cell 83-b!" Batt yelled at Jenny, who had just re-entered the room, closely followed by Donny, Carl, and Whitney.

"But sir, we found the boss, turns out he just went on holiday to Resort Gorgeous near Five Island. The whole kidnapping thing was just a prank set up…by…the guy…you…just…beat…half to…death," Jenny said slowly, and Batt looked up in panic.

"If I go down, then so are all of you! Quick lets get to One Island! Its the closest place out of the country!" Batt screamed, and the six of them ran as fast as they could.

A/N: I don't know how Harry Batt turned out to be such a leading character in this, but I think it was good all the same. See ya!


	4. Wil Mary Sue appeared!

A/N: You know what they say, when inspiration strikes, you should…well, in this case write, but it'll depend on what you're inspired to do. Oh yeah, and how about this, a theme song! Just like in Poké Rangers fics nowadays! Well when I say fics, I mean just one's me and/or Yankee are involved with writing… If you couldn't guess, it's to the tune of the extended MMPR theme song…

* * *

_They've not a power force that you've ever seen before!  
__They've not the ability to morph or to even up the score!  
__No-one can never take them down!  
__The power lies on their site!_

_No-go Donny & Carl!  
__No-go Donny & Carl!  
__No-go Donny & Carl!  
__The Misadventures of Donny & Carl!

* * *

_

Chapter 4; Wild Mary Sue appeared!

* * *

"Hi, can I join you?" a girl asked, approaching Donny and Carl at their table during Donny's break. She had flowing, soft, shiny, dark, waist-length black hair, sparkling, crystal blue eyes, perfectly positioned on her face, along with all her other features, which accentuated her figure beautifully. She wore a small pink tank top, just showing her navel, a yellow mini-skirt, and fine gold jewellery. In short, she was perfect.

"Do you have to?" Carl asked, not looking up, as Donny sighed.

"Tee-hee. You're funny. What're your names?" she asked, sitting down on a stool.

"Donny…"

"Carl…"

"Hi Donny, hi Carl! My name's Raven-Serenity Moonfire, but my friends call me Mary Sue for short," she told them, smiling brightly at them.

"Why? That's nothing like your name," Donny pointed out.

"I know, it's a bit silly isn't it? It's like calling a boy named Anthony "Scottie", isn't it?" she asked them, giggling again. Both boys looked from one to the other.

"So what do you-?"

"Yes, I've had a rather odd life. I ran away from home when I was six years old because a tornado destroyed my house and killed my entire family, which had been in poverty. I can't help but shake the feeling that it might have been my fault… I ended up adopted by the grandson of Ash Ketchum, and his wife," she told them, gazing off into space.

"We don't really care, could you please-?"

"Then when I was only 8 years old I started my own journey to become a Pokémon Master, with a Pikachu. I soon caught all of the "traditional" starter pokémon from around the world, all of the evolutions of Eevee, all of the legendary pokémon, and eventually all 8208 pokémon in the world!" she told them brightly.

"There aren't that many pokémon," Carl said, looking at Donny with a raised eyebrow, which he reciprocated.

"Oopsie, of course there aren't! Still, I soon defeated all the gyms and league tournaments, became a Pokémon Master, and was offered the chance to be in the Elite four, but I turned it down so my dear friend, who was dying could fulfil his lifelong dream to be a member. Then I single-handedly took down both Team Aqua and Magma, and I ended up with this scar on the back of my hand, look," she said, pointed at her left hand. There was a red crescent shape emblazoned upon her snow-white skin.

"Mind you, that was really a bonus, because it endowed me with psychic powers that allowed me to see whenever there were pokémon in trouble so I could go and help them," she told them with a smile.

"Oh, really, wow that's really interesting," Carl said, feigning interest.

"Oh yeah, so interesting that WE DON'T CARE! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO US!?" Donny yelled angrily. Raven-Serenity merely placed her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I'm such a chatterbox! I must have taken up all your valuable time! Sorry! I just wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to donate to Help the Aged," she asked with a smile.

"Right, that's it!" Carl yelled, as he and Donny leapt from their seats, unable to take any more, they began to mercilessly attack Raven-Serenity.

"Oh, no! Please! Ah! Oh, sweet Arceus, help me! I saved your life!" she screamed in pain, only causing Donny to choke her harder.

"Oh my Arceus! You killed Mary Sue!" one of Raven's friends said, rushing over, "HALLELUJAH!"

And with that balloons and confetti and more all fell from the ceiling, music started, and everyone danced, celebrating the death of Mary Sue.

* * *

A/N: Ha, we can only wish…hope you enjoyed it…if this gets enough positive response I might start this up again properly. So let me know… See ya! 


End file.
